March 19, 2012 Monday Night RAW results
The March 19, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 19, 2012 at Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Summary WWE Champion CM Punk opened the show and angrily called out Jericho for bringing up his father's alcohol issues. Saying Jericho crossed the line, The Straight Edge Superstar went on to state the seriousness of alcoholism and why Jericho is really the "pathetic" one for making light of a grave condition. Jericho didn't heed Punk's message, however, as he appeared on the TitanTron just as he did last week – this time making a stunning allegation that Punk's sister had substance-abuse problems. Punk immediately told Jericho to shut up, called him a liar and vowed to beat the lies out of him at WrestleMania. Kane surprisingly made quick work of Big Show, courtesy of Cody Rhodes' distraction at ringside. The World's Largest Athlete felt the pain of Kane's chokeslam, but the post-match humiliation was what really made Big Show's temper boil. After giving Big Show a brutal Disaster Kick, Rhodes handcuffed him to the ropes and unleashed a flurry of punches while wearing boxing gloves, making light of when Floyd Mayweather knocked out Big Show at WrestleMania XXIV. The World's Largest Athlete was clearly fuming after the insulting beatdown from the Intercontinental Champion. Sporting an airbrushed-on six-pack, Santino Marella came out with a fistful of confidence – and the humor to match – against David Otunga. But unfortunately for the U.S. Champion, this only provided Otunga the motivation to pull off an upset in this Non-Title Match. (PHOTOS | VIDEO) After the contest, Interim Raw General Manager John Laurinaitis mocked Santino by doing the trombone dance. SmackDown General Manager Teddy Long wouldn't idly stand by and watch him mock the U.S. Champion, though, and smacked Laurinaitis across the face, then busted a move with Santino on the entrance way as Laurinaitis was left steaming. A promo teasing a mysterious individual known as Lord Tensai was shown, leaving the WWE Universe buzzing about who this unknown—and seemingly dangerous—man could be. Inspired by the visage of Rocky Balboa towering above him, The Rock gave a stirring speech about how he's going to conquer John Cena at WrestleMania XXVIII. As he ran through some of his most memorable moments in his WWE career, The Most Electrifying Man in All of Entertainment walked through the WWE Universe how he plans to take down the leader of Cenation in Miami on April 1. Showing once more that he can secure the LeBell Lock from out of nowhere, Daniel Bryan reversed the Rough Ryder into the punishing finisher and made Long Island Iced-Z tap out. The World Heavyweight Champion was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek from his main squeeze, AJ, after the match. Flo Rida to perform at WrestleMania XXVIII Flo Rida, whose hit songs Wild Ones and Good Feeling are official themes for The Show of Shows, will perform at WresteMania XXVIII in Miami. Mark Henry showed no mercy against John Cena, battering the leader of Cenation inside and out of the ring. Cena, however, would not be overpowered, even as he fought The World's Strongest Man just hours after being involved in a car accident earlier Monday. Cena kicked out of pin attempt following a World's Strongest Slam and bounced back to defeat Henry with a monster Attitude Adjustment. After the match, the one-upmanship between Cena and The Rock continued as The Great One came out to lay out Henry with a Rock Bottom. The two rivals engaged in a piercing staredown before Cena turned his eyed to the WrestleMania XXVIII logo hanging above the Wells Fargo Center. The Miz did plenty of talking before his match against Sheamus, as The Awesome One told the Philadelphia crowd that it's a travesty he won't have a match at WrestleMania. The Miz said he would prove to John Laurinaitis why he deserves to have a spot on Team Johnny in Miami. Sheamus proved The Miz was full of hot air, though, when The Great White needed just a few minutes to hand the reeling Superstar another loss following a vicious Brogue Kick. Randy Orton made it clear that he doesn't care about Kane's "identity crisis." Orton said that while Kane might have a problem coming to terms with who he really is, The Viper has no such dilemma flashing his dangerous side at every opportunity. Hours after being named as members of Team Johnny, Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger did nothing to make John Laurinaitis question his all-important decision. Ziggler and Swagger isolated Kingston in the corner and pummeled him with double-team maneuvers. R-Truth fared better in the ring, but some crafty assistance from Vickie Guerrero helped secure a victory for Ziggler and Swagger. After the match, Aksana shoved Guerrero to the floor, sending the tempestuous manager into a rage as the two had to be separated by Superstars from both sides. Shawn Michaels said that even though he's the special guest referee, he's the real star everyone's talking about heading into the "End of an Era" Hell in a Cell Match at WrestleMania. While HBK refused to offer a prediction for the match, he made a promise that he'll once again steal the show. Undertaker came out next and advised HBK to keep quiet before Triple H joined the heated discussion. The Game said he knows exactly what it takes to end Undertaker's career inside Hell in a Cell. The Deadman questioned whether Triple H is willing to put his entire life on the line to get the job done. As their face-off reached a boiling point, a final parting shot from Undertaker was the one that rang the loudest: "Remember when I said Shawn was better than you? … He is." Results ; ; *Dark Match: Brodus Clay defeated Michael McGillicutty *Kane defeated The Big Show (0:50) *David Otunga (w/ John Laurinaitis) defeated Santino Marella (w/ Teddy Long) (1:45) *Daniel Bryan (w/ AJ) defeated Zack Ryder (2:00) *John Cena defeated Mark Henry (8:00) *Sheamus defeated The Miz (3:00) *Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger (w/ Vickie Guerrero) defeated Kofi Kingston & R-Truth (w/ Aksana) (4:20) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Raw 3-19-12 1.jpg Raw 3-19-12 2.jpg Raw 3-19-12 3.jpg Raw 3-19-12 4.jpg Raw 3-19-12 5.jpg Raw 3-19-12 6.jpg Raw 3-19-12 7.jpg Raw 3-19-12 8.jpg Raw 3-19-12 9.jpg Raw 3-19-12 10.jpg Raw 3-19-12 11.jpg Raw 3-19-12 12.jpg Raw 3-19-12 13.jpg Raw 3-19-12 14.jpg Raw 3-19-12 15.jpg Raw 3-19-12 16.jpg Raw 3-19-12 17.jpg Raw 3-19-12 18.jpg Raw 3-19-12 19.jpg Raw 3-19-12 20.jpg Raw 3-19-12 21.jpg Raw 3-19-12 22.jpg Raw 3-19-12 23.jpg Raw 3-19-12 24.jpg Raw 3-19-12 25.jpg Raw 3-19-12 26.jpg Raw 3-19-12 27.jpg Raw 3-19-12 28.jpg Raw 3-19-12 29.jpg Raw 3-19-12 30.jpg Raw 3-19-12 31.jpg Raw 3-19-12 32.jpg Raw 3-19-12 33.jpg Raw 3-19-12 34.jpg Raw 3-19-12 35.jpg Raw 3-19-12 36.jpg Raw 3-19-12 37.jpg Raw 3-19-12 38.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #982 results * Raw #982 on WWE Network Category:2012 television events